winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
Chimera is the daughter of Countess Cassandra a noble from Solaria and a fairy who attends the Beta Academy for Fairies. She first appeared in the first episode of the third season of Winx Club. Personality Profile Chimera is rude and very jealous of Stella, and always want everything her way. When Stella is getting ready for her princess ball, Chimera tries to ruin Stella's fun. Chimera states that she hates Stella because she is a princess, pretty,beautiful, spoiled and lucky. Seasons Season 3 Chimera is introduced in Season 3, in "The Ball of the Princess". She is first seen at a pizza place, where the Winx are, and takes the pizza that Stella was going to get. Chimera makes fun of Flora, asking her if she was made out of gumdrops, and Stella defends her, revealing that Chimera is extremely rude. She also gets the dress Stella wants. Chimera already hates Stella, and the Winx Club. She appears in the second episode. We meet her mother, Countess Cassandra in "The Mark of Valtor". Chimera tries to ruin Stella's hairdo, while she is getting ready for the princess ball, but fails to do so- the spell bounces back on her instead, making her hairstyle Medusa-like. Chimera states that she hates Stella, and (quite ironically) accuses her of being a spoiled princess. She and Countess Cassandra, both meet Valtor, and he gives them powers in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria. Chimera transforms Stella into a monster. We see her in the eighth episode, with her mother, and King Radius. In "At The Last Minute", she tries to prevent Stella from ruining the wedding for King Radius and Countess Cassandra (telling Stella that she wasn't on the guest list), She is defeated twice, but she dares Stella to free her and fight her again. Appearance Chimera is a girl with long bluish-black hair that falls to her ankles. She wears red lipstick, black eyeshadow and has a tiny mole near her left eye. Her outfit is a lolita-style dress in various shades of purple. The only other outfit Chimera is seen in besides her regular outfit is a red gown that is about knee length, with a long ruffle on the end. It has a pink veil in the back and three flowers in the middle going up and down. The outfit is also the outfit Stella wanted and resulted in a shopping war - with Chimera winning the dress. When Chimera was given the title of Princess of Solaria, she was granted a Ring of Solaria which also turns into a Scepter like Stella's. Chimera's fairy outfit is unknown, as she never transformed. Powers and Abilities *'Tantrum Tirade: 'Destroys obstacles, used in Episode 1 Season 3. *Chimera also used a unnamed spell on Stella in the second episode of season 3 to turn Stella into a monster *She had used another spell she originally wanted to cast on Stella to ruin her hairdo (turning her/Stella's hair into long snake-hairs (kinda like Medusa), but when she cast the spell, it was reflected on herself. *She also used a Vanishing spell to vanish the mess on her dress. Gallery Main article: Chimera/Gallery Trivia *In Greek Mythology, Chimaera was a monster fire breathing female creature, that composed of the parts of multiple animals: upon the body of a Lioness with a tail that ended in a snake's head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the center of her spine. The Chimera was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus and the Lernaean Hydro(HYDRA). The term chimera has also come to mean, more generally, an impossible or foolish fantasy, hard to believe. *Chimera temporarily gains an angular, purplish,darker version of Stella's Scepter that's shaped like a diamond with a purple jewel. *It is interesting to note that even though Chimera claims to be a fairy, she has witch like qualities. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fairies Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Valtor's Victims Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stella